Chasing Dreams
by BlackDeath1611
Summary: Meet Amu Hinamori, she dreams of becoming a famous musician, she is perfect in every way but she left her family because of a debt to her step father. She is threatened to go to boarding school if she can't pay him back. At Seiyo Academy of Performing Arts she tries to fulfill her dreams, but meets new people along the way, who changes her life. One problem is she hates men.
1. Chapter 1

**Ikuto:** So you wrote another story huh.

 **BD:** Yeah, I got stuck in the other one….

 **Amu:** Well at least you have two stories now!

 **Ikuto:** She hasn't even finished her first story.

 **BD:** Well sorry, at least you have more time with Amu.

 **Ikuto:** So is this an M?

 **Amu:** I-ikuto!

 **BD:** Not sure, for now it's a T depends on the later chapters, but it may turn into an M.

 **Ikuto:** That's great! Happy reading everyone!

 **Amu:** Well he's in a good mood….

 **BD:** Yeah… **(Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!)**

* * *

 **"** **Chasing Dreams"**

 **Chapter 1: Meeting You**

 **AMU's POV**

"Yes Mom." I said on the phone.

I just got off the plane from America, and here I am in Tokyo, Japan, to start a new life and to finally live my dreams. It has been almost five years since I have been in this place, and honestly I missed it.

My mom called once she knew I was off the plane and kept bugging me on returning home because she couldn't let her dearest daughter leave her, that and well because of my stupid debt to my _step-father._

"You really don't have to do this Amu, your father was just umm… _joking_ … about you repaying him." Her mom said in reply, she still kept on persisting that her step-father was kidding, and she should just return home.

"You know I won't believe you right? I mean seriously, I could care less if he was kidding or not, the point is I am going to prove to him that I don't need him and I can handle myself on my own."

"But-" she was starting to say but someone cut her off.

"Honey! Who is that?" a deep voice shouted.

'Bleh, honey my ass, he will never replace my father.' I thought to myself while making gagging noises over the phone.

"It's Amu dear!" she shouted back in reply.

"OH! Tell her I want that debt in two months! Or I'm shipping her off in boarding school at Europe!" my stepfather shouted. That got me really pissed, who the hell does he think he is?!

"Mom I told you," I said with a slight sigh, trying to control myself from shouting at that old man. "Don't worry about me, just take care of Ami and yourself, okay? Bye." I said with finality and put down my phone before she could make any sort of protest.

* * *

I can't believe she doesn't trust me on this, I know I can handle things on myself, I always have been. I did my best not to rely on either of them; I got part time jobs and everything just so I could avoid " _mooching off_ "my step father, as he would call it.

But this one time, I really needed the money, because of repair of my motorcycle that cost me about ten thousand dollars, and I just didn't have enough money, so I asked him, for the first time ever since he came to our family.

Here I am now, using the money I earned to fly back to Japan and go to the famous performing arts academy, Seiyo Academy of Performing Arts, which I actually got a scholarship to. I am trying to fulfill my dreams and to finally get out of that mad house.

I swear to God that if I can't repay that step-father of mine, I would rather live on the streets rather than putting up with his antics.

My thoughts were cut off when my phone rang, blaring my ringtone which made passersby stare at me. **(Dreaming Alone by Against the Current)**

 _The story starts laying in the dark with someone new_

 _I'm feeling tired from all the time I spent on you_

 _But I know I'm strong from all the trouble I've been through_

 _The story starts where the story falls apart with you_

I looked at the screen and saw the name flashing, Utau, my best friend when I used to live here. I answered the call, and started walking towards Starbucks to get my daily dose of coffee.

"Hello my dear friend, are you nearly here to pick me up?" I heard her chuckle on the other line.

"Yes Goddess Aphrodite…" she said in a slight teasing tone, you're probably wondering why she called me Aphrodite, during my time in middle school, people called me the 'Cool and Spicy Aphrodite', their reason was because I was so unique and beautiful plus my attitude made me like a goddess. I really don't know what they saw in me, my looks are average, plus my attitude is just my outer façade.

Don't get me wrong it was flattering but I don't understand how they got Aphrodite when my name is Amu. It got old after a while, but my name stuck to me like glue until I left Japan.

"Can you please not call me that, _I don't like it at_ _all_." I muttered, honestly, until now I thought she got over that nickname of mine; she always used it to tease me.

I finally got my café latte and I started walking to the front of the airport where she said she'll fetch me. I was enjoying the sight, the bright rays of the sun, the blue sky and the peaceful atmosphere.

"Well I happen to like your nickname so suck it up." She replied smugly.

"Try me, and I'll kick your ass." I said, a little to darkly.

"Oh really? Then I guess I'll head back home and sleep then…" she said, obviously threatening to leave me in the airport.

I sighed, I'll have to deal with it I guess… _for now_.

"I was just kidding, you know. I love you too much to kick your ass." There was a slight sarcastic tone in my voice, I would kick her ass any day for the fun of it, but it is true I love her very much and I am glad she didn't notice my sarcasm at all.

"Yeah sureee…"she drawled out. "Oh by the way, I have three guys here, my brother, our cousin and their friend." She said, in a slight whispered tone. I think my mind went blank for a while their.

"Hahaha, you're kidding right? You know I hate guys…" I said, hope laced in each word, and I hissed when I expressed my hatred for men. Taking a sip of my latte while I listened to her talk.

* * *

"I'm sorry… well not really hehe…" she whispered the last part hoping I didn't here her, lucky for her I didn't. "Plus we're already here you know." She said.

Just then I heard a car honk.

"Oh shit…" due to my obvious surprise, I accidentally let go of my latte, I watched it fall to the ground, spilling its contents.

'My precious coffee… I will miss you dearly…' I cried in my head. Nobody messes with me and my coffee, she is so going to pay.

"I don't understand why she's called Aphrodite." I heard a low husky voice from behind me, I turned around to be faced with three unbelievably hot guys, as well as a girl grinning from ear to ear at me. I walked up to her ignoring the previous comment made by one of the guys.

I was smiling at her, an evil intent in my mind, I lifted my hands and started pinching her cheeks….. _hard._

"owuuu! Lesh go osh mesh!" she said all the while I was pinching her cheeks, she was trying to pry of my hands from her face which was useless of course.

After a while of me doing revenge for my spilt coffee I finally let go of her red cheeks, which she was rubbing in obvious pain.

"Sorry not sorry, it's what you get for spilling my precious coffee." I said smiling at her, seeing her now I can see the obvious changes, her golden hair was tied in two high ponytails, her purple top hugging her curves as well as her ripped jeans. She was wearing high top converse, her purple amethyst eyes gleaming with happiness. I missed her, we haven't seen each other in years but she was still my best friend.

"Well sorry! I didn't know you even drank coffee!" she said.

"Oh please, I'm sixteen of course I drink coffee." I said slightly rolling my eyes in a joking manner.

"You told me before that you hated coffee." She said in a whiny voice.

"I changed my mind when I tasted _REAL_ coffee" I said emphasizing the real.

"I didn't mean to place salt instead of sugar! Plus I said sorry!"

"You also placed vinegar instead of regular water." I said while glaring slightly at her. The vinegar made it sour at the same time salty and bitter, I remembered the taste bombarding my tongue, it was utterly horrible.

"Still you love me and you forgave me." She muttered while closing the distance between us while she hugged me to death, we were there in front of the airport, having a moment.

My mind suddenly went to the memory of me drinking _my first coffee_ …

* * *

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _"_ _Hey Utau, you sure you know how to make coffee?" I asked, I was really curious of how it tasted because we always saw adults drinking it, making it their everyday beverage._

 _"_ _Yes I do." She had her back facing to me, trying to grab things for the coffee on the upper shelf._

 _"_ _If you say so…" I said sitting down, waiting for her t finish her concoction._

 _After a few minutes…._

 _"_ _I'm done!" she said, skipping happily to me while holding a giant mug of coffee._

 _I looked at it and it did look like coffee, it was black, and I could smell the caffeine. Adults usually had it black so I guess it's right._

 _I took a sip and immediately spit it out._

 _"_ _What did you do to it?!" I asked while shouting at her, it tasted horrible, at first it was too bitter, a little while it became very sour, but the worst part is, is it tasted like sea water, the super salty kind._

 _"_ _I made it how my dad makes it!" she said defending her creation._

 _"_ _How exactly does he do it?" I asked trying to contain my anger and my lunch._

 _"_ _Well he places one teaspoon of the black powder, then he adds two teaspoons of the white powder, then adds water." She said while listing of what she remembered._

 _"_ _I thought that maybe if I use tablespoon instead of teaspoon it would taste better." She explained while smiling._

 _"_ _WHAT?! Are you crazy?! What is the white powder that you used and the water huh?" she got up and grabbed the pitcher of what seemed like water and the small container that held the white powder._

 _I tasted the water first since, I tried a cap full of it, and spit it out immediately! It was vinegar! How the hell can you mix up vinegar and water?!_

 _"_ _This is vinegar you idiot!" I said, shouting because of the sour taste. She just muttered a sorry, which didn't sound sincere at all. I sighed and proceeded to taste the white stuff._

 _I dipped my finger and licked it. It was salt!_

 _"_ _Why the hell would you place salt?!" I asked, with my eye twitching like crazy from annoyance._

 _"_ _That's salt? I thought I grabbed sugar. Oh well" she said while shrugging her shoulders. Dark aura started spreading from around me, and it's dark intent directed toward the blonde girl._

 _"_ _I'm going to kill you…" I said darkly, she squealed and ran around the house with me chasing her._

 _While she was running she shouted a sorry to me, and when I caught her she begged for forgiveness. I of course couldn't stand my friend, I just forgave her, lie that._

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

* * *

"EHEM!"

My thoughts were interrupted when we heard someone cough, trying to get our attention. We let go of each other and faced the three guys from before.

There stood before us, guys with slightly annoyed looks on their faces, well only one of them, the one with midnight blue hair.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce you." Utau said while smiling, it was brighter than before, I guess she missed me as well.

"So Amu here are my umm acquaintances-" I cut her off not wanting to know any of them.

"Nope, I can't hear a thing…" I said walking towards my luggage which was beside my spilt coffee.

Utau chased after me, "Come on Amu! I know they are boys but try to be nice, please." She said with puppy dog eyes, I sighed, I really couldn't go against her.

"Whatever…" I muttered.

"And what's wrong with being a boy?" asked a guy with brown reddish hair with his dashing green eyes, his eyebrows lifted in obvious curiosity.

"Hey just let it go-" Utau said but was cut of with the guy who had blonde hair and light red eyes.

"No we want to know why, plus we are offended of your accusations of being merely a boy when we are in fact men." He said his speech, the two beside him lightly scoffing but still agreeing to what he had said.

"You call yourselves men? I scoffed, "You guys wouldn't know the meaning of men if it punched you in the gut."

"Is that a challenge?" I recognize this guys voice, he was the one who insulted, well tried to insult, me earlier. He had midnight blue hair with matching midnight blue eyes which were gleaming with mischief.

"Hey guys! I'm still her-" Utau never got to finish her sentence because she gasped when I swiftly walked up to the guys and punched them each in the gut.

I grabbed my luggage and started walking toward the silver porche. While heading there I didn't notice that one of them was running towards me, suddenly I was tackled to the ground, my stomach and chest towards the ground.

Passersby stared at us, looking at our little show.

"Now that's what I call a real hit…" he whispered in my ear all the while not getting up from our current position. His muscular chest on my back, I could feel his muscles flex and his breath that was fanning all over my neck.

"Oh and by the way, my name's Ikuto, Utau's dear brother." His voice sounded husky like he had just woken up froma deep sleep.

"I don't fucking care!" I hissed angrily, "G-get the fuck of m-me!" I was stuttering due to the lack of oxygen, he was squeezing the life out of me, it felt as though he weighed twice my size. That wasn't the only that I noticed, I felt his body heat spread to mine, making it feel hotter than necessary.

My sweat started trickling from my forehead to my chin dripping on to the cement.

"Your stutter says otherwise," he said, I could practically hear his smirk, "Plus I kinda like this position, me on top of you…" Ikuto said, filling my mind with unnecessary thoughts.

"Damn you, you asshole, are you really not going to get off me?" I said, my tone was challenging and an evil glint in my eye spreading.

"Ikuto you better get off her…" Utau warned, seeming to see my evil intent.

"Go Ikuto!" the two other guys said.

"Sorry sis, two beats one" he said cheekily still in the same position, while I was wriggling like a worm underneath him, I finally got one leg free and was able to flip us over.

The next thing he knew was that I was straddling him, our faces millimeters from each other my hands placing his' over his head as I stared at deep blue eyes while he stared at my golden ones, one wrong move from any of us would have us kissing.

More people started to gather, and it looks like we have an audience. The two boys from before whistled at our position, making me return to the present.

"You don't know who you're dealing with buddy, I am not a girl to be messed with." My 'Cool n' Spicy' façade acting up as I whispered with my breath fanning over his flawless face, usually I would be blushing like crazy, but for some reason I was very brave, and I think it's because he is a guy.

But in the end all I got was a smirk.

"I think I like this position better." He muttered, his eyes flickering to my lips, leaning closer to place a kiss, but I easily avoided him by doing a back flip, and _accidentally_ stepped on his manhood, sarcasm intended.

He clutched it and groaned in pain.

"Oops, sorry… not sorry." I said heading toward Utau, who was just shaking her head left to right, knowing that I would do something crazy like that. The two other guys were staring at me mouth agape, and scrambled to help Ikuto stand up.

People went away seeing that nothing more was about to happen.

"Can we get out of here now." I said pointedly at Utau, for not helping me earlier, but instead of giving me what I want, she did the total opposite.

"Nope." With a popping sound on the 'p' "Boys introduce yourselves first, _properly_." She said extending the word properly.

"Fine." They grumbled simultaneously and stood in front of us in a straight line.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Utau's brother." Grumbled the one who tackled me earlier. He had midnight blue hair and midnight blue eyes, he wore all black with a black chocker and a cross as its pendant, his muscles showing slightly with the tight fit of his clothes.

"I'm Kukai Souma, nice to meet ya, even if you did punch me…" he whispered the last part, he had the same figure as Ikuto, only a couple inches shorter, he was grinning ear to ear at me, he had black and red jersey with his name on it, underneath it was a plain white shirt, he had jeans hanging loosely around his torso. He had reddish brown hair, that was messy and looked like he just got out of bed.

"I am Tadase Hotori, pleasure to meet you, I am sorry for the bad first impression." He said with a princely smile, he walked up to me and grabbed my hand giving it a light kiss.

I practically rolled my eyes at him while wiping my hand on my shirt, the two other guys snickering at my reaction, I guess usually girls faint when meeting the princely kid. Meanwhile the only word that registered my mind when I saw him was _'gay'_.

He had blonde hair and light red eyes, he was wearing a white button up shirt and black slacks, he had a little muscles not as much as the two other, but it made him look innocent and princely.

I muttered a whatever, shruggig my shoulders and started dragging my bags toward the car, I was suddenly pulled back by Utau.

"Oh no you don't missy, you introduce yourself as well." she said, her voice held finality meaning I couldn't argue or she'd skin me alive.

I sighed dramatically, I wasn't really a fan of formal introductions.

"Amu Hinamori, I hate all of you." I said, slightly glaring at them. Ikuto, who didn't seem to learn his lesson hugged me from behind nuzzling his face in my neck. The sudden action made my façade drop and a light blush covered my face.

"L-let go of me!" I prostested, damn it I stuttered, I was slapping myself in my head.

They all laughed at my embarrassment even my best friend, he finally let go of me.

"Let's just go" Utau said, trying to cover her earlier laugh. The three boys snickered from behind me as I followed her toward her car.

"I absolutely _love_ your acquaintances." I muttered sarcastically which earned me another laugh from them.

"We love you too!" the three said all together, with me just grumbling profanities under my breath as I got in the front seat.

* * *

 **Amu:** I liked it!

 **Ikuto:** You hit my balls!

 **BD:** I think that's why she likes it…

 **Amu:** YUP!

 **Ikuto:** I still got to make her blush though…

 **Amu:** Shut up! Your ruining my mood!

 **BD:** Well I hope you liked it!

 **Ikuto:** I am having mixed feelings…

 **Amu:** I for one like being bad ass!

 **Ikuto:** Oh you do, do you? *grabbing Amu from behind*

 **Amu:** Let go of me!

 **Ikuto:** No.

 **BD** : Nevermind them! Please R+R!

* * *

 **Hey guys, well I really got stuck in my other story, but I am currently working on updating it so don't worry meanwhile this is another story and I hope you like it, has more Amuto haha, please again review and please give me constructive criticisms if you'd like. I wrote this 3 years ago, but with different names, so I thought why not make it a fanfic for shugo chara! So yeah… Enjoy!**

 **~BD :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ikuto:** Took you long enough…

 **BD:** Sorry I was very busy… And school is coming soon so I'm trying to enjoy my last few days of vacation!

 **Amu:** It's fine as long as you don't neglect your stories.

 **BD:** I'll try and update as much as I can when I have school.

 **Ikuto:** but keep your grades up!

 **BD:** I know I will!

 **Amu:** That's good!

 **Ikuto:** Well on with the story! Happy reading everyone!

 **BD:** Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters!

* * *

 **"** **Chasing Dreams"**

 **Chapter 2: New Encounters**

 **AMU's POV**

The ride toward Seiyo Academy of Performing Arts was uneventful… Who was I kidding? It was the worst car ride I could ever have. I was wondering how the guys survived Utau's driving skills, she looked like a madwoman!

She kept swerving from left to right in order to get past the car ahead, I had to keep my grip tight on my seat because the seatbelt wasn't enough to protect me from being thrown off the car. The guys behind us had the audacity to fall asleep, how could they even sleep with this kind of driving?!

She looked like she was being chased by someone but in reality no one was even following her course of direction. She entered a small path which looked like it head to the woods, you could see trees and greenery everywhere you looked.

"U-utau… c-could you s-slow d-down?!" I stuttered it out, the blood had been drained from my face the time she started driving away from the airport.

"What why? This is the slowest I could go." Utau said not taking her eyes off the road, in case of an animal suddenly wanting to make a suicidal appearance.

"S-s-slowest?! Are y-you c-crazy?!" I was panicking in my seat, sure I drove motor cycles and the speed was even faster than this, but the difference is that I was driving on flat land, and the road had about only three cars on it.

She was driving within a forest! With all those rocks and hazardous bumps on the road, this was crazy and totally suicidal!

She just laughed at me… she laughed at me for peete's sake!

There was nothing humorous at the moment, as long as I was in a car full of sleeping guys and my crazy best friend, madwoman of a driver.

All those thoughts kept going round and round in my head, making me dizzier than I should have been from Utau's driving skills. Suddenly she came into a halt in front of a very large building.

My jaw dropped staring at it; my mind didn't even register when Utau shouted to inform the guys that we had just arrived at Seiyo academy of Performing Arts.

* * *

It was huge! It was even bigger than a castle, from where we were parked you could see the greenery surround the entire area, people on standby doing their own thing that they classified as art.

The building was painted cream colored white, infront of it was the school logo which looked like it was built from gold.

"Strawberry, if this measly view surprised you I can't wait for you to see the entire school." Ikuto said, prolonging his nickname strawberry for me. Wait? Did that mean that this wasn't the entire thing?

As if reading my thoughts one of his friends answered my thoughts.

"This is only half of the entire school because the entire forest is part of it." Tadase said informing me on how large the entire campus really is. Then that would mean when we entered the forest we were already in the school's premises?!

I was reminded that I had yet to reply to the two imbeciles behind me, my 'Cool and Spicy' character acted up turning around with a scowl painted on my face, trying to seem more of a bitch than I actually am.

"Tsukiyomi I don't fuckin care what you think, and you blondie I already knew that." Okay so the last part was a complete lie, but none of them knew that so what the heck.

But it seems that the Tsukiyomi kid saw through my lie easily because he smirked at my retort.

"Oh really?" but my façade didn't even falter a bit. "Yeah." I said with confidence.

"Okay this is where we'll park, help Amu grab her things to place them in our dorm." Utau said, but the guys looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" catching on to their look.

"Do you want us to die?" Kukai said an incredulous look still on his face.

"I apologize if I won't be able to help but Kukai-san is right." Tadase said shuddering at the thought. I didn't understand what was so wrong about helping me drop my things at their dorm.

I turned to look at Utau asking with my eyes with 'what-do-they mean?'.

She was about to speak up but then I realized that they probably just didn't want to help me, I sighed as if saying 'assholes will be assholes' or in other words 'guys will be guys'

"If you don't want to help me, I'm fine with it I can do things on my own… I always have…" I whispered the last part but it seems that they still heard me, not wanting to hear their questions about what I meant, I unlocked the passenger seat and went to grab my bags.

"But Hinamori-" Kukai was cut off when I slammed the door, making passers by turn to look, it seems that no matter what I do I still attract unnecessary attention.

* * *

I started walking away not minding the looks, I mean glares they were giving me. I passed by some girls who were staring at me and whispering about me, which was useless if you even called that whispering when I could still hear them a mile away.

 _'_ _Who is that girl hanging out with Ikuto-sama?' girl 1 said._

 _'_ _Yeah she was even in the car with both our Kukai-sama and Tadase-sama' girl 2 said agreeing with the first one._

 _'_ _Ohh so they are popular, explains the evil looks they're giving me.'_ I thought to myself, shrugging off their comments about saying that I'm ugly and other useless things.

But I stopped in my tracks when I noticed five different pairs of feet in my path. I looked up seeing a girl with red curly locks, and green eyes, whose nose was tilted upwards making her look lie a pig if you ask me. Behind her were girls that were trying to look like her. I snickered to myself at the thought, but my façade intact.

"Get out of my way." I said my tone as icy as ever, they seemed shock at my tone, as well as a few other people who were nearby, but the one in the middle seemed to regain the fastest because her face contorted into a look of rage.

"You can't talk to me like that! I am the great Saaya Yamabuki!" she screeched in my face, which made me cringe slightly at the noise.

"I don't care who you are bitch move out of my way." I was still calm but my tone made the atmosphere colder than it should have been.

"You can't talk to Saaya-sama that way." the girl on the right side of the Saaya girl. I turned to face her, a smirk replacing my bored look, which made her step back once fear glazing her eyes.

"And who cares what you think? You are just a popular wanna be like her." I placed a hard amount of sarcasm emphasizing the fact that they are just wanna be's.

"I am not a popular wanna be! I am popular!" Saaya screeched, getting more attention to herself and me.

"Popular because of your nose job?" I asked tilting my head to the side, my smirk widening more as I heard collective gasps around us.

"I did not have a nose job!" her tone sounding like it couldn't go anymore higher than it already is.

"Your nose says otherwise, and stop turning it up you look like a pig." She gasped her hand lifting itself to try and slap me, but I caught it mid air, my nails digging painfully into her skin. Tears sprung her eyes as she desperately tried to pry off my hand on her wrist.

"Let me go! Help me!" she said, the girls behind her making a move to get my hand off their master. I turned to look at them giving them a menacing glare, which made them back away successfully.

"You listen here girly, I'm just new here but I assure you, you do not want to mess with me." My voice held venom as each word passed my lips.

I let go of her walking away from the crowed that we have gathered around us, and they instantly made a path for me to cross, their eyes showing praise and respect.

It seems that I was the first one to stand up to her, because it seemed like they were all afraid of her, even if she was harmless, I looked through my peripheral vision seeing her on the floor the girls from before surrounding her helping her get up from her position on the floor, _'Wow was my grip that hard?'_ I wondered to myself but was brought back to earth when I heard her shout.

"YOU BITCH! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! AND STAY AWAY FROM MY IKUTO!" I smirked hearing her words because there was no way she could do anything to hurt me, plus I didn't care if she wanted Tsukiyomi, she could have him all to herself.

* * *

I was walking away a few meters from the crowd of people, but I was surprised when I felt a pair of arms go around my neck trying to tackle me off balance, which he/she failed miserably if I may say so myself.

I was about to remove him or her off me but I heard Utau's voice.

"Hey Amu! You shouldn't have left! They were about to explain that if they went to the girls' dorm they would be attacked by girls, seeing that they're popular here." She said explaining why the guys were so stricken when she asked them to help me.

"I can see that…" I muttered tired about the events on my first time arriving in the campus, she giggled making me turn to look at her with a questioning gaze.

"You were so epic! It was so cool how you scared Saaya and her cronies off!" she exclaimed while grinning.

"Thanks I guess…" I wasn't really sure if I should be happy making an enemy on my first day, but what the heck.

"Here let me help you with your bags." She said grabbing one of my carry-ons while I dragged my luggage.

"Thanks." I said with a little more enthusiasm as we walked through on of the buildings in the campus. We stopped in front of large door, Utau fumbled with the keys looking for the right one.

"Aha!" she said, finally unlocking the door and dragging my bags. As we entered I scanned the entire place, it looked just as amazing as the building looked from outside.

The walls were painted in a cream color, the furniture looked shiny and possibly new, it was complete with a living room and a kitchen, to the right it had four doors, we stopped in front of one, and Utau turned to look at me.

"This is the only room available because our roommates had already placed their things in the others. Plus I think you'll love it." She said smiling happily.

"We have roommates? Where are they then?" I asked, the place looked too beautiful and organized to even seem that people had been here.

"They're probably in their classes or in the canteen, it's nearly 12 noon." She said fumbling with the keys once more handing me the pink one.

I stared at it, it looked cute, it had an intricate design, it wasn't one of those keys that were plain silver and had rugged edges, this one was like the ones used for treasure chests except instead of a rusty gold color it was metallic pink.

I turned to look at Utau who was grinning crazily at me as she motioned me to unlock my room.

I did and my jaw dropped in shock at how the entire room looked, the bed had a fluffy black comforter the pillows were hot pink, and the walls were stripped black and pink, the furniture was mostly black but had a tint of pink in each one. There was a large walk-in closet which had my uniforms on the rack.

In other words the entire place was the epitome of _perfect_.

* * *

"Do you like it? I was the first one here and reserved the room for you, because it matched you if I do say so myself." Utau said proudly, as she looked around the room, I turned and tackled her to the ground hugging her like crazy.

"I love it!" I exclaimed no longer having my façade up. She laughed seeing my reaction, patting my head like I was her little sister.

"I did not expect this…" a new voice sounded as the door on the right side of my room opened revealing a small girl with long golden blonde wavy hair.

I scrambled off Utau as my cheeks flushed in embarrassment as I helped her up, muttering a quick sorry.

"Hahaha it's okay Amu." Utau said smiling at me as she turned to face the petite blonde.

"So that's Amu… You weren't kidding when you said she was like a strawberry…" She said as she walked closer to me and Utau. I huffed in response as I turned to look at Utau, giving her a joking glare. She just smiled lie nothingwas wrong and introduced me to one of our roommates.

"Amu this is Rima Mashiro, Rima this is Amu Hinamori." she said pointing to each of us as she introduced us, the small girl didn't even react to my last name, her face held boredom as if nothing would faze her.

"Nice to meet you Mashiro-san," my voice becoming slightly icy as my façade went up once more, my face reflected her look of boredom. She scrutinized my every feature looking at me like she was observing a specimen.

"Call me Rima, and I'll call you Amu." She said turning back to walk toward the kitchen, I released a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"She likes you." Utau said happily bringing the rest of my things in my room.

"How can you tell?" I asked, because she didn't look like she did at all.

"Well she told you to call her Rima, she never lets anyone call her Rima just like that, and I'm surprised actually, I had a hard time making her talk to me the first time we met." Utau said surprising me, she was usually the people person between us and if she didn't like you she would be the type to ignore you all at once.

I nodded my head saying that I understood, as a new voice entered the room, as the front door opened.

* * *

"Yaya's back guys!" a small brunette said jumping up and down with a bag of candies in hand, but stopped when she saw me. She headed straight for me running like crazy, attempting to look like she wanted to tackle me to the ground but I hold my ground, thankful for the fact that I workout and am actually a very sporty person.

"Hello their Amu-chii my names Yaya Yuiki, but you can call me Yaya!" she exclaimed grinning at me.

"How do you know my name?" I asked tilting my head as I set her down on the floor.

"Utau-chii has told us so much about you! Yaya loves your hair! It looks like bubblegum!" Yaya said.

"Thanks I guess, I better go fix my stuff." I said turning around to go into my room.

"Okay! Talk to you later!" I closed the door, my face breaking into a smile as I sat on my bed. One thought in my mind.

 _'_ _I think I made new friends…'_ as I promised to myself to drop my façade whenever I'm with them.

* * *

 **Ikuto:** I was an okay chapter but there was no Amuto in it…

 **Amu:** I liked it!

 **BD:** Thanks! Don't worry Ikuto the next one will have lots of it!

 **Ikuto:** Start writing then!

 **BD:** Yeah yeah!

 **Amu:** No! Take a break first!

 **BD:** I will as well don't worry!

 **Ikuto:** Well while BD takes her break and writes the next chappy, what did you guys think about it?

 **Amu:** _Please REVIEWWWWWW!_

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry for the long wait! I'm still trying to finish updating my other story so yeah. Anyhow, would you guys like me to write the next chapter in Ikuto's POV? Or do I stick with Amu's? Tell me what you think! I nearly have school so I probably won't update as much :( but I'll try! Please continue supporting chasing Dreams and as well as the Clash! Love you all!**

 **~BD :)**


End file.
